Cellular telephones have become an increasingly popular means of communication for today's mobile society. Also, digital camera lenses have been added as a feature on certain commercial cellular telephones, to allow users to communicate and exchange information through pictures. Further, personal digital assistant interfaces have been added on some cellular telephone devices, which allow cellular telephone users to access the web, answer e-mail, and organize appointments. However, conventional multifunction cellular telephones are bulky, complicated, and not user-friendly. Furthermore, conventional multifunction cellular telephones do not allow easy access to all functions through a single mechanical transformation. Due to these problems, conventional multifunction cellular telephones are cumbersome and ill-equipped to handle the multitasking needs of the average cellular telephone user.
What is needed is a multifunction cellular telephone, which successfully integrates a cellular telephone interface with a digital camera lens and a keyboard into one user-friendly portable handheld device. Specifically, to address the problems noted above, what is needed is a multifunction cellular telephone that allows a user to switch from one mode to another mode, utilizing a single mechanical transformation.